


we're alright (alright)

by Menacherie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menacherie/pseuds/Menacherie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno has always been up in Sid’s personal space. Geno has been known to delight in the fact that he’s accepted there before when most people aren’t, so it isn’t a surprise to have Geno plastered to his back while they are waiting on an early morning flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're alright (alright)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



“Ugh, he’s probably the pushiest Omega I’ve ever met,” the guy says, turning away from Sidney with a sniff. Sidney’s cheeks go red and he ducks his head. Behind him, Flower lets out a low growl and Sidney shakes his head. 

“Leave it alone,” Sid tells him, placing a gentle hand on Flower’s arm. “Let's grab the round and go.” 

“I don’t know why you let people get away with this shit,” Flower tells him, arching an eyebrow but grabbing half the beers that the bartender slides their way. 

“It’s not worth dealing with,” Sid says with a sigh. “They’re just words.” 

“Words still hurt,” Flower acknowledges, but finally starts walking back to the table. 

\--

“Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!” Sidney yells. Sweat is in his eyes, his heart’s beating a million miles per hour, but his brain is calm and his eyes follow the action as Kuni finally shoots the damn puck. It hits the back of the net and Sid’s arms go in the air, skating forward to slam Kuni into the boards in celebration. 

“So fucking pushy,” he hears one of the Flyers say behind him, but who fucking cares, they fucking won. 

\--

Sid sighs as he stares down his cheesecake. “Not like?” Geno asks, pushing his shoulder up against Sid’s. 

Sid looks over at Geno, whose eyes are comically wide. Sid snorts out a little giggle and Geno grins at him. 

“Nah, I like it,” he says, but he still doesn’t bite into it. He glances across the room where an Alpha is hand feeding their Omega, trading butterfly kisses after every bite. It’s gross, but it’s cute at the same time and something in him aches the smallest bit. 

Geno follows his gaze and he makes a considering noise before he grabs Sid’s plate. “Hey!” he squawks, but Geno looks at him with dark eyes and Sid snaps his mouth shut. 

Sid watches as Geno quickly cuts up his cheesecake for him. Down the table, Flower and Tanger are eyeing them and giggling. Sid flushes dark red and looks down at Geno’s hands. “There,” Geno says, and Sid glances up at him. 

Geno glances over at the couple again, then back at Flower and Tanger before placing the fork back in Sid’s hands. Sid isn’t sure if Geno was doing it to be nice, or if he wants to actually feed Sid, but he gives Geno a small smile in return. Geno nods and gently knocks his knee against Sid’s.

“Eat,” he says, but it’s laced with a command and Sid hums before he can stop himself. 

\--

After that, well. Geno has always been up in Sid’s personal space. Geno has been known to delight in the fact that he’s accepted there before when most people aren’t, so it isn’t a surprise to have Geno plastered to his back while they are waiting on an early morning flight. 

“Morning Geno,” Sid says when he feels the humid breath on his neck. 

“Hows know me?” Geno grumbles, his accent thick in the morning light. 

“It’s always you,” Sid says with a laugh. 

“Ugh,” Geno growls in response and ducks his head into Sid’s neck. There’s a catch of teeth at the curve of his neck, and Sid goes stock still. 

Geno hums and the hand in Sid’s pocket clenches. “Geno,” he says carefully. 

“It’s a good morning,” Geno says blandly, and finally steps away and moves to go bother one of the rookies. 

\--

“Move already,” Sid grumbles under his breath. The line they’re in hasn’t moved an inch for at least an hour. Geno laughs under his breath until the Alpha in front of them turns to glance back at Sid. 

“Too bad,” he says and turns back around. Sid freezes, knowing Geno won’t let go of this like Flower will. 

“What that mean?” Geno asks, taking a step forward. Sid’s back is pressed up against Geno’s front now and he really wishes this confrontation wouldn’t happen. 

“He’s been doing nothing but mumble under his breath, not sure how any Alpha deals with such a prissy, bossy Omega,” the Alpha in front of them says. He glances back once more and rolls his eyes at Geno. The line in front opens up and starts moving again, and the Alpha disappears with a shake of his head. 

Geno starts to press forward, as if to follow him, but Sid plants his feet in placeto hold him back. He feels the angry huff of air that Geno lets out brush against his ear. 

 

“Chill,” Sid says. “It’s not like he’s lying exactly,” Sid tells him. 

“You’re not bossy!” Geno snaps, his body still pressed up against Sid’s, tense and unyielding. 

“Uh, yeah I am,” Sid says and looks up. 

“Okay, but is good thing, always know what Sid wants. Not like other Omegas,” Geno says. 

“And what, you think that’s a good thing?” Sid asks. 

Geno finally relaxes a little and shrugs. “I like knowing what you want, how to help take care of you,” he confesses. “You keep lots to yourself.” 

Sid pauses and eventually stays silent. He’s never thought of it that way. 

“Besides,” Geno says when they’re out of the store and walking through the parking lot a few minutes later. “What sort of captain is not bossy?” he asks. 

\--

Sid runs into Geno next to the hotel vending machine. His eye has a dark circle around it, evidence of a high sticking from the game earlier in the night. The mark is dark in the stark light of the lobby. Sid makes a sympathetic noise when he sees it and gently traces the leftover mark before he can stop himself. 

Geno stares at him for some time before clearing his throat. “Want to split candy bar?” he asks waving it around. 

Sid blinks and tilts his head. “Sure,” he says. Geno nods and clears his throat as he starts to walk back to his room. Geno unwraps the candy bar and gently breaks a piece of it off as they walk. Sid moves to grab it out of his hand and Geno pulls it back. 

Sid frowns and moves to grab it again, but Geno shakes his head and leans against the door of his room. He raises an eyebrow and gently offers it again and Sid finally realizes what Genowants. 

“Oh,” Sid says, and it’s like getting a stick to the stomach, but Geno finally smiles at him when Sid pushes his hands in his pockets. 

Geno unlocks the door and they stumble into the room. Sid slams the door shut and leans against it. “Yeah?” Geno asks finally. 

“Yeah,” Sid says. Geno places the chocolate up against Sid’s lips. It’s slightly melted from being in his hands, but Sid doesn’t care in the least. It melts more against his tongue, but Sid isn’t concentrating on that, focusing instead on the three fingers resting against his chin. Sid shudders and his eyes slip closed. Geno’s hand slowly retreats and Sid swipes his tongue across Geno’s thumb to chase the chocolate taste. 

“Shit,” Geno mumbles, but breaks off another bite of the candy bar. Sid licks his lips and looks up at Geno. This time he nips at Geno’s finger and Geno lets out a low curse. He drops the candy bar and slides his other hand up Sid’s neck. 

“Kiss me,” Sid says, and he doesn’t have time to lick the chocolate off his lips before Geno is diving in with a moan. 

\--

Later, Geno is pressing kisses against Sid’s neck. “See? Bossy Sid is best Sid,” Geno mumbles into his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> come see me on tumblr at the same name.  
> thanks for @hannza for the beta!!


End file.
